


Mamavan

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : Version Française [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth PoV, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Car Scene, Episode 5, F/M, I don't know, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Beth, POV Beth Boland, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, So..., Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, and, but for me beth is on birth control, but in her head she isn't anymore, can it be both, ok i don't know if i have to tag cheating or not, saison 1, sorry - Freeform, use condom people, yes she is still with dean
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans la voiture (1x05 canon rewrite).
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : Version Française [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839766
Kudos: 5





	Mamavan

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une sorte de suite à ma première fic "Ne fait pas de bruit", vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire pour comprendre, mais il y'a quelque détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé (juste du sexe donc^^).
> 
> Pas de Bêta.

Après l'anniversaire de Kenny et le fiasco Eddie, qui au final n'avait pas été si horrible que ça, le gamin avait ramené la voiture, avec quelques trous en plus, il s'était excusé et en plus il avait aidé Annie avec les petits cons qui s'en prenaient à Sadie.

Elles avaient proposées à Rio, leurs plans hypermarchés pour blanchir son argent, et avaient réussi à négocier 12% et demi ce qui étaient pas mal pour une première fois.

Lorsqu'elles avaient récupérés ses premiers 100 000 dollars, Beth avait pensé qu'elle et Rio allaient…passés à l'étape supérieure, baiser. Mais rien et elle était très frustré, son vibromasseur et ses doigts ne suffisaient plus.

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait correctement fait son job et elle attendait impatiemment qu'il rentre chez elle sans prévenir comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire, et qu'il la baise dans son lit ou n'importe où dans sa maison, mais nada.

Les seules fois où ils se voyaient c'était pour échanger de l'argent et récupérer sa coupe, mais elle n'était jamais seule et lui non plus. Et pour ne rien arranger, maintenant ils avaient le FBI au cul. Rio n'était pas impressionné, mais elle, elle savait que l'agent Turner avait des soupçons.

Après une "goutte" à succès Beth retrouva Rio, seul…Enfin! Ils étaient sur une sorte de parking, garé l'un à côté de l'autre, mais il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Ils étaient assis dans son "mamavan" comme il aimait l'appeler. Beth en profita pour lui parler du FBI.

"Alors que dois-je leur dire?" Demanda Beth, Rio lui comptait l'argent.

"À qui?"

"Au FBI. Qu'est-ce que je leur dis?

"Ils n'ont rien."

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être aussi serein, ce n'était pas juste la police de la ville mais le FBI, putain! "Ils ont une photo de toi."

"Ce n'est pas spécial. Je suis aussi sur Facebook." Quoi? Sérieux? Il devrait mettre des pancartes aussi et des panneaux lumineux qui disaient "regarder, je suis un gangster." Ou alors son Facebook était à son vrai nom, et peux être qu'elle irait y faire un tour de manière totalement innocente en rentrant chez elle. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. "Ta part."

Rio posa l'argent sur le bord du siège, il ouvrit la portière prêt à partir, mais Beth n'en avait pas finit avec lui. Ils étaient enfin seuls et merde, elle ressemblait à une adolescente avec un crush, mais il fallait la comprendre, le cunnilingus de l'autre jour avait été la première fois en 6 ans qu'un homme la touchait.

"Attend, attend, attend."

Rio referma la portière et se tourna vers elle. "Ecoute, dans mon métier, si tu n'as pas le FBI sur le dos, tu ne fais pas assez de bruit."

"Je ne veux pas faire de bruit." C'était vrai, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait pour l'instant, l'argent, la nouveauté, l'excitation et Rio, mais elle ne voulait pas finir en prison. "Ils vont vouloir savoir ce que quelqu'un comme moi fait avec quelqu'un comme toi."

Rio se posa confortablement contre le siège; son corps tourné vers elle et la regarda avidement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec quelqu'un comme moi?" Cette voix, pourquoi il devait avoir une voix aussi pécheresse et son regard qui dérivait souvent vers ses seins.

"Et bien, évidemment, je ne peux pas leur dire ça."

"C'est vrai, c'est vrai. D'accord alors dit leur que j'étais en train de frapper."

"Quoi?" Non, il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle pensait.

"Oh, désolé mon cœur. Dit leur qu'on fait l'amour." Si c'est bien ce qu'elle pensait, il voulait l'achever.

"Je…Comment je peux dire ça?" Beth était une très bonne menteuse et techniquement elle ne mentirait pas, pas complètement, du moins pas encore.

Rio rit, un vrai rire, montrant ses dents blanches, parfaitement alignées. "Tu trouveras quelque chose. Fait en sorte que j'ai l'air bien, d'accord." Il fit une pause. "Oh mais attend, tu sais que je suis bon."

Beth voulait le tuer, parce que, oui il l'était avec sa bouche mais elle aimerait savoir s'il était aussi bon avec son pénis.

"Ça c'est toi qui le dit." Un petit coup dans son égo ne lui fera pas de mal.

"Oh, chérie, ne soit pas comme ça." Il posa le sac remplit d'argent à ses pieds, ainsi que sa part à elle. Il tendit la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Beth ne put s'empêcher de rougir au contact. "Tes réactions en disaient longs, et c'est toi qui en voulait plus." Il lui fit un sourire carnassier tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux.

"C'était sur le moment."

"Oh." Sa main descendit plus bas, sur son pull, au niveau de son sternum, puis son index traça la ligne entre ses seins et s'arrêta au niveau de la couture de son jean. Beth serra les cuisses, de l'humidité commençait à se former entre ses jambes. Bien évidemment son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Rio. "Petite menteuse." Beth avala. La main de Rio s'étala sur l'une de ses cuisses et l'écarta, il frotta deux de ses longs doigts contre la couture de son jean, au niveau de sa chatte. "C'est dommage, tu avais été une bonne fille et tu avais fait du bon travail."

Beth gémit, son corps se contracta et son bassin suivit le mouvement des doigts de Rio pour trouver plus de contact mais à travers son jean, ça ne servait à rien.

"Rio." Beth le supplia et à son grand étonnement il arrêta de la titiller.

"Va à l'arrière y'aura plus de place." Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle se faufila entre les sièges avant et s'installa avec le plus de grâce possible sur la banquette arrière. Rio la suivit et s'assit à côté d'elle, leurs cuisses se touchaient. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Elizabeth?"

"Tu le sais très bien."

Rio hocha la tête." Je veux te l'entendre dire."

"Pourquoi?" Oui pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste lui donner un orgasme.

"Parce que je ne ferais pas quelque chose que tu ne veux pas."

Son cœur s'accéléra. Pour lui faire comprendre que ses paroles l'ont touchées, Beth se pencha sur Rio et l'embrassa, c'était un baiser doux, presque chaste. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de ses lèvres, Rio la regardait dans les yeux, il ne fit aucun geste. Beth comprit qu'il lui laissait le contrôle, pour le moment.

Beth grimpa sur les genoux de Rio, ses jambes de part et d'autres de ses cuisses, les mains du gangster vinrent immédiatement se poser sur ses hanches. Beth mit ses mains sur ses épaules fermes, se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

Leur baiser s'enflamma très vite, devenant un mélange de langue, de dent et de salive.

Beth se frotta contre lui, les faisant tout les deux gémir. Elle regretta d'avoir mit un jean, surtout quand elle sentit l'érection de Rio à travers leurs 2 pantalons. Elle déplaça une de ses mains derrière sa nuque et gratta du bout de ses ongles ses cheveux rasés. Rio l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira légèrement dessus pour l'obliger à reculer, ce qu'elle fit. Il en profita pour attaquer son cou de baisers jusqu'à arriver à son oreille et prendre son lobe entre ses dents et le mordilla. Beth gémit, elle avait oublié que c'était un point sensible chez elle.

Tandis qu'il s'occupait de laisser des marques dans son cou, qu'elles pourraient cachés sous ses cheveux, avec l'une de ses mains habiles il passa sous son pull et dégrafa son soutien gorge.

Beth s'éloigna pour enlever son pull, qu'elle jeta quelque part dans la voiture.

Rio fixait ses seins, à moitiés emprisonnés dans son soutient gorge en dentelle noire. "Putain, Ma, tes vêtements ne leurs rendent pas justices."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la bouche de Rio se posa sur son décolleté. Beth haleta sous son contact.

Avec une main Rio palpa l'un de ses seins, caressant son mamelon à travers la fine dentelle. Beth se cambra, poussa sa poitrine plus profondément dans sa main, en voulant plus.

Beth fit glisser les bretelles de son soutient gorge le long de ses bras et l'envoya rejoindre son pull.

Rio releva la tête et la regarda, ses yeux brulants de désir, admirant sa poitrine généreuse. Il prit ses seins dans ses mains et les caressa. Il recommença sa torture précédente mais cette fois, sa bouche et ses doigts prirent contact avec ses mamelons tendus.

"Mh." Beth gémit.

Quand Rio estima que ses deux seins aient reçus l'attention qu'ils méritent, il les laissa et remonta le haut de sa poitrine, de son cou pour retrouver sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé.

Beth essaya tant bien que mal de déboutonner la chemise de Rio, découvrant son corps très légèrement musclé. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait il n'avait pas de tatouage sur son torse ou son ventre, juste une magnifique peau, lisse, douce et doré. Il était magnifique.

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait?"

Beth le frappa gentiment sur le torse. "Comme si tu ne le savais pas."

"Hm."

"Tu es tellement prétentieux." Rio lâcha un ricanement et recommença à mordiller son cou mais Beth le repoussa, le faisant grogner. "Est-ce qu'on peux juste…" Elle les pointa des doigts tout les deux.

"Baiser? Putain oui! Enlève ton pantalon et ta culotte Elizabeth."

"Ne dit pas culotte."

"Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es ce genre de femme à dire sous-vêtement? Peux importe, enlève la, ou c'est moi qui le fait, mais je vais te la déchirer."

Beth avala à la pensée, c'était tentant, mais elle ne se voyait pas rentrer chez elle sans sa culotte, même sous son jean. Elle se dégagea de lui et s'assied à côté de lui, elle enleva ses bottes, puis son pantalon, avec difficulté vu la position et enfin sa culotte. Elle était complètement nue devant lui, elle n'osait pas le regarder, même si il avait déjà eu une vu imprenable sur sa chatte la dernière fois.

"Tu es putain de sexy Elizabeth, une déesse, j'ai tellement hâte d'être en toi."

Beth rougit de la tête au pied, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça, pas même son futur ex mari. Elle se sentait belle, sexy, comme il venait de lui dire, désirable et audacieuse.

"Pour ça il va falloir que tu te déshabille toi aussi."

Rio rit et secoua la tête. "Non, c'est toi qui va me les enlevés, Ma." Arggg mais pourquoi il compliquait les choses, c'était trop lent.

"Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois si exaspérant?"

"Parce que tu aimes ça, la preuve c'est toi qui me supplie de te baiser."

Beth grogna parce qu'il avait raison. Il avait un pouvoir sur elle qu'elle ne comprenait pas et ne contrôlait pas, mais elle pensait que c'était réciproque, et elle allait l'utiliser.

Beth posa sa main sur l'entrejambe vêtu de Rio et la caressa, faisant tressauter son corps. "Tu vas te déshabiller tout seul parce que tu en a autant envie que moi." Elle lui dit d'une voix sensuelle.

Rio prit sa main et la repoussa, avec ses propres mains, il enleva sa ceinture, son bouton et dé zippa sa braguette, faisant sourire Beth. Elle le savait. Il descendit son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses cuisses fermes et de ses longues jambes, il jeta ses chaussures et se débarrassa complètement de ses vêtements le laissant nu à son tour.

Les yeux de Beth se posèrent sur la bite de Rio, longue, épaisse et semi dur. Dieu, elle avait besoin de le toucher.

Beth prit timidement son pénis dans sa main, faisant gémir Rio. Elle passa son pouce sur la pointe, le faisant cette fois siffler, sa bite devenant dur, son pré-cum mouillant son pouce, qu'elle porta à sa bouche et lécha du bout de sa langue. Elle entendit Rio marmonner des mots en espagnols, puis son nom.

"Elizabeth, viens."

Beth monta de nouveau sur ses genoux et se frotta contre lui, sa chatte entra en contact avec sa bite.

Ils haletèrent en même temps.

Leurs mains retrouvèrent le corps de l'autre, leurs bouches se rejoignirent une nouvelle fois.

L'une des mains de Rio descendit le long du corps de Beth jusqu'à sa fente déjà trempé, il la frotta avec son majeur.

"Tu es déjà tellement mouillé."

"Mh…Et toi tu es devenu dur alors que je ne t'ai presque pas touché."

"C'est un concours?"

Beth rit à travers ses gémissements, Rio avait inséré un doigt en elle et la frottait dans les bons endroits, voyant qu'elle se détendait il enfonça un deuxième doigt en elle, étirant sa chatte, la préparant pour sa bite.

"Ahhh!" Beth ne se retint pas de crier et de gémir, cette fois personne ne pouvait l'entendre et c'était tellement bon.

Rio faisait des va et viens avec ses doigts, la sensation obligea Beth à s'accrocher à ses épaules, ses ongles grattant sa peau, laissant des traînées rougeâtre, ses hanches suivant son rythme.

Après quelques coups bien précis des doigts de Rio, Beth était prête pour lui.

"Rio."

Rio, qui avait enterré une nouvelle fois sa tête dans son cou, ne répondit pas. Il fallait qu'il arrête, elle ne voulait pas venir sur ses doigts mais sur sa bite.

"Rio!" Cette fois elle cria son nom et s'éloigna de lui. Rio releva la tête, mais n'arrêta pas le mouvement de ses doigts. "Je…Ohhhhh…Je suis prête."

Rio retira ses doigts, Beth prit sa bite dans sa main et la guida vers son entrée, sa pointe touchant sa fente humide, Beth posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rio et s'en servit de levier, elle se suréleva et descendit tout doucement, sa chatte dégoulinante avalant sa pointe, sa base puis elle la prit complètement, les faisant jurer tout les deux.

"Putain!" "Merde!"

Il la remplissait parfaitement, et elle devait avouer qu'après tout ce temps sans pénétration, ça piquait un peu, elle avait besoin de temps pour s'ajuster et Rio la laissa faire, sa tête replongea dans son décolleté pour s'occuper de ses seins.

Après une minute, Beth se sentait bien, elle commença à bouger ses hanches lentement, essayant de trouver un rythme qu'il leur procurait tout les deux du plaisir. C'était bon mais pas assez, alors elle accéléra la cadence, son cul rebondissant sur ses cuisses, leurs peaux claquant ensemble.

C'était mieux, beaucoup mieux, sentir sa bite entrer et sortir d'elle à cette vitesse, la frappant aux bons endroits, c'était l'extase.

"Ah…Ah…Ah…Rio!" Elle avait besoin de dire son nom, elle voulait lui faire le même effet que quand il utilisait son nom complet.

"Merde, Ma, c'est tellement bon. Ta chatte est faite pour moi."

"Oui!"

Rio s'était redressé, sa tête était maintenant droite, ses mains serraient ses hanches et ses yeux voilés de convoitise et de pure luxure étaient rivés sur sa poitrine qui montait et descendait pendant qu'elle le chevauchait à une vitesse effrénée.

"Et tes seins, tes seins parfaits, tu peux même pas imaginer combien de fois je me suis branlé en imaginant venir sur eux."

"Oh mon dieu." Beth n'aurait jamais pensée que quelqu'un lui parle de manière si directe, si cru, si sale, si honnête, sur son corps et surtout elle ne pouvait pas envisager qu'elle adorerait ça et qu'elle en redemanderait. "Continue."

"Tu veux savoir tout ce que je veux te faire Elizabeth?"

"Oui."

"Regarde-moi." Beth, submergé par le plaisir avait fermé les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et les plongea dans ceux de Rio. "Je veux te baiser, tellement dur, tellement fort, partout dans ta putain de maison, même dans ton lit, te laissant des marques que tu serais obligés de cachés, je veux te manger la chatte encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter, parce que je t'aurais déjà fait venir 3 fois et que tu seras épuisé." Même s'ils n'étaient pas en train de baiser dans sa voiture, elle savait qu'elle pourrait avoir un orgasme juste en l'écoutant lui dire à quel point il avait envie d'elle. "Tu me rends fou Elizabeth."

C'était réciproque, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, de toute façon, il le savait.

Elle attrapa l'arrière de sa tête et la claqua presque contre la sienne pour un énième baiser fiévreux, leurs gémissements étant avaler par la bouche de l'autre.

Beth ralentit le rythme de ses hanches mais ses poussés étaient plus profondes, la bite de Rio touchait son G-spot à chaque descente, et bordel, elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

"Touche-moi." Dit-elle haletante, entre deux baisers.

Rio plaça une main entre eux et caressa son clitoris rapidement.

"Ohhhhhhhh…Mh." Beth sentit ses parois se contracter autour de la bite de Rio et il à du le sentir aussi.

"C'est ça, vient pour moi." Rio appuya plus fort contre son clitoris.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Il n'en fallut pas plus à Beth pour atteindre son apogée et déverser son liquide chaud sur la bite de Rio.

Rio la suivit avec un râle presque bestial, remplissant sa chatte de son sperme qui dégoulina sur ses cuisses. Beth s'effondra sur lui, leurs corps se rejoignirent.

Ils respirèrent forts dans le cou de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes sans aucun autres mouvements, jusqu'à ce que leurs cœurs tambourines à allure régulière.

Beth se redressa et se retira de Rio, une sensation de vide la frappa. Elle s'assied à coté de lui sans oser la regarder. Cela l'énervait d'être aussi gêné après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais justement le après dans ce genre de situation était le pire, surtout avec lui.

Est-ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire quelque chose? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas pire? Elle préféra s'abstenir et se rhabilla, se nettoyant d'abord avec des lingettes, qu'elle avait dans la voiture, toujours en évitant le contact visuel avec Rio, qui ramassait ses vêtements et les enfilaient, sans un mot non plus. Seul le bruit de fermeture éclair et de brassage de vêtements pouvaient être entendu.

Ils étaient tout les deux entièrement habillés. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qui allait se passer? Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait continuer à travailler avec lui et faire comme si de rien était?

Beth devait se poser trop de questions, malgré ce que Rio lui avait dit, il devait faire ce genre de chose tout le temps, pour lui ça devait être simple. Elle secoua la tête et chassa toute ces pensées qui la rendaient triste, et ça ne servait à rien qu'elle se prenne la tête juste pour du sexe avec son patron, 1 fois et demi, et qu'elle le voulait encore…Merde.

Rio la fit revenir à la réalité, il était penché entre les deux sièges avant, et elle prit sur elle pour ne pas regarder son cul, il récupéra son sac, laissant sa part, ouvrit la portière arrière et descendit de sa voiture.

Et voilà, s'était aussi simple pour lui…mais il la surprit, encore.

"À bientôt, ouais?" Oui mais pour quoi, affaire, sexe? "Je t'amènerais le faux argent dans la semaine." Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Affaire donc. "Je viendrais quand ton mari et tes enfants seront absents." Il lui donna un sourire charmeur, lui fit un clin d'œil, claqua la portière et monta dans sa propre voiture.

Beth ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Affaires et Sexe. Un poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules. Elle avait hâte de sa prochaine visite.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
